December Dreams: Eternal Night
by Anan-sama
Summary: Rated M for harsh and explicit details. This is the story of Sailor Turquoise, part of luna345's Eternal Twilight story. All orginial characters, except for references to Haruka and Michiru who my character is related to


**Author's Notes**

_First of all, this story has harsh and explicit material in it. It does describe rape in detail. Okay, so this is the story of how Sailor Turquoise came into being. She is connected to the Sailor Moon saga, but she is entirely my character. Her relation is through Michiru who is her cousin on her mother's side. Please enjoy the story. The song is called "Rinse" by Vanessa Carlton._

* * *

**December Dreams: Eternal Night**

Yume walked from the bus station to the spot where Ruko was waiting for her. I can't wait to see him, she thought to herself as she could see his form get closer. Ruko's dark purple hair was up in high spike, his dark clothes made him all the more obvious than the rest of the boys to Yume. As she neared him, she could see his dark blue eyes turn and stare right into her cerulean blue eyes.

"It's about time you got here!" He almost screamed at her when she got close.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes_

_She would suffer, she would fight and compromise_

_She's been wishin' up the stars that shine so bright _

_For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight_

Yume looked down at the ground, "Gomen nasei, Ruko-san, Mother --"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Amaya Cho. Let's go." Ruko stated as he pushed away from the wall where he had been leaning up against. Yume nodded her head and followed behind Ruko. I know that I have to follow behind him, he can't be seen with me, I'm only fifteen, but I still wish that he would acknowledge me as his girlfriend. She thought to herself, Ruko walked in front of her, his twenty year old body was a sight to behold.

They walked for about a mile to a lone hotel that was in a bad neighborhood. "Go wait at the end of the building," Ruko instructed her. Yume nodded her head at him as he went to the front desk and she started for the spot he had designated. Her long brown hair, up in her traditional bow and ponytail, glistened blue in the sunlight. She leaned against the wall by the end of the building while she waited on Ruko to get back from the front desk.

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't love him_

_This way_

She watched the cars come and go in the parking lot of the hotel for a while before Ruko came to her. "Let's go. Room 316." He stated as he took her arm and started leading her into the building.

"Ruko-san, how are you--" She started to ask him about his week before he cut her off.

"How many times do I need to tell you, Yume-chan, that we don't talk during our time together, I just want to cuddle with you, you know that you're all I ever think about." Ruko smooth-talked her as they neared the room.

_How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved, if he could see_

_She needs to be held in his arms to be freed_

_But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand_

_Till she knows that the heart of a woman will never_

_Be found in the arms of a man_

Yume thought to herself, I wish that I had told Michiru more about him except for what he told me I could tell my friends, since she is my best friend. Yume thought back to her phone conversation with her cousin a month ago.

"_Moshi Moshi?" Haruka's voice answered the phone._

"_Konnichiwa, Haruka-san, is Michiru-chan around?" Yume asked her cousin's girlfriend._

"_Yes, hold on."_

"_Moshi moshi, Yume-chan!" Michiru's voice came vibrating through the phone._

"_Hey there! You remember how I was so sad last visit?" Yume said excitedly._

"_Yes..." Michiru replied, wondering why her cousin was so excited._

"_Well, I met someone, he makes me feel special and cherished and he is there for me." Yume said, thinking of how to put it since Ruko was so much older than her._

How much things have changed in the past month. Things started out the same way they always did, Ruko taking her hand, making her feel special and cherished. Then they laid out on the bed, him holding her close to him. But then he started to touch her, first he rubbed her arms, softly, his fingertips running up and down her forearm.

Soon though, his hand started to wonder and landed on her breast. He stroke it through the soft T-shirt that Yume had on. At first it felt wonderful to her, but then he start pulling at her nipple, making her breast hurt.

"Stop, Ruko-chan, please it hurts." She pleaded with him as he continued to pull at her breast.

Pushing her down to the mattress, he straddled her legs. "I think not, you stupid whore." He said as he tore her shirt, exposing her big breasts for her age. He grinned his delight before he bent down and started biting her nipples. Yume screamed, getting up from her breasts, Ruko backhanded her across the face. "Shut up you fucking whore!" He screamed.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed up her dark blue skirt. His penis glistened at the top as Yume looked at it, the sight and size of it scaring her, she quit screaming and internalized it. He ripped her underwear into shreds with one hand as he held her hands down with the other hand. He pushed his penis into her, she buckled under him, the pain and burning making her feel horrible. She wiggled, trying to get out from under him.

Ruko hit her, across the face again, and bent to her breasts and bite one nipple so hard that it started to bleed.

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't hold anybody this way_

_She must rinse_

_This all away_

_She can't love him_

He got off her when he was spent, laying on the other side of her, he grabbed her by her chin and forced her tear stained face to look at him. "Now, listen you stupid whore, you are mine now, you will do whatever I want you to do. Now get down and suck my cock, you bitch." He told her as he pushed her head towards his penis. Yume fought against him, already bloody and broken, from somewhere inside of her, she felt a determination to find her dream, to become whole again. Suddenly, a dark blue dagger appeared in her hands, since he wasn't paying attention to her hands, she allowed him to force her head to his penis, when his penis was pushed into her mouth she took her chance.

Taking the dagger she brought up her hand in an arc and brought the dagger down into his stomach, just below his ribs. Screaming, he pushed her away. Yume got up from the bed, ran to the door, and out the hallway to the streets. She ran for as long as she could, as fast and as far away as she could.

_And as she runs away, she fears she won't be followed_

_What could be worse than leaving something behind_

_And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow_

_It's loneliness she finds_

_If only he was mine_

I once wanted him to be mine, she thought to herself as the tears ran down her face as the ocean lapped against the beach where she laid, her tears falling to the sand unnoticed. She couldn't believe what had happened, he raped me, she thought as she looked at the dagger that still landed in her hands. He broke my dream, made me into nothing.

A deep blue light enveloped her. A chibi version of herself appeared in front of her. "Yume, Amaya Cho, you nighttime butterfly, you are a guardian of dreams, do not let that man make you feel like nothing."

"Who-- who are you?" Yume stuttered.

"I am your crystal seed, your pure heart, and I have always been with you. You know how you always try to make everyone's dreams come true? That's because it is your destiny. Call out, Turquoise Celestial Power! Make Up!, and see for yourself." Chibi-Yume told her as she started to fade away.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes_

_She would suffer, she would fight and compromise_

_She's been wishin' up the stars that shine so bright_

_For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight_

Yume called out the words that she had heard from the chibi version, when the lights disappeared from around her, she looked down at the clothes that now covered her body. The dark black and blue fuku felt like a second skin to her. She knew that she would get back at Ruko eventually, but until then she would make sure that no other person would suffer from a broken dream.

* * *

_Okay, so there is the story of how Sailor Turquoise came into being, please don't flame but creative criticisms are appreciated and sorry if it doesn't seem complete but what Yume does as a senshi is a different story all together, maybe I'll do a sequel of one of the times she is a senshi. I had to get out the information on how she came into being because you can't read luna345's Eternal Twilight and see my character without having some information that makes her more real._

**_Started: July 28, 2009 3:00 pm_**

**_Finished: July 28, 2009 4:23 pm_**

**_Posted: July 28, 2009 4:33 pm_**

_-Belle Usako_


End file.
